Full Moon
by giveblood
Summary: What if your only love was your biggest enemy? What if you don't know who you are and only one person can help to find yourself? What would you do if you have the chance to cange your life-would you chose to be a vampire, half of a vampire or a werewolf?
1. Chapter 1

**FULL MOON**

**Intro**

**Jacob Black**

"Here I am standing next to you. You shine like the rising sun. You look me in the eyes and you leave me with no choice except to kiss you. You reach out for me slowly. But with my every try to reach you, you walk away from me, vanish into the air like a ghost as I am left to watch your beautiful sunset. After it, everything around me is dark and black, but you have left me a memory, so that I won't forget you and I would suffer every day, because I can't be with you. I am wandering under the stars, searching for a road that would lead me to you."

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

**Renesmee Cullen**

"Can't you see it? I'm more dangerous than every predator in the world even than an ordinary vampire .You should hate me more than anybody else. I'm your enemy. And how do u threat me like? I can't say that I don't feel the same like you do but this isn't right. I should first become a werewolf and YOU are the only one who can make me."

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

Well guys this is my first fan fic ever!!! I hope you like the intro. Well the chapters are much longer and amazing!!! Friends of mine are helping me-TryToScream and WereWolfBite ( check their profils). I realy need to know what are you thinking!!!

Xoxoxo,

GiveBlood^^


	2. Imprinted?

Chapter 1- Imprinted?

Something was walking around me, something that made my hair go straight up. It was running around in circles so fast that even my eyes couldn't see it.

Suddenly I felt the warm breeze and it made me jump. It was blowing into my face and tickling my hands.

I have opened my eyes, which I had closed before because of the sun, shining on me. But it seemed like the sun was coming from me. The smell of the ocean breeze my skin had was mixed with another one – rough and musky but more magnificent than the spring or the forest. My lips had formed a crooked smile just like my daddy's. I sat on the grass.

Even alone I couldn't hear my steps, the ease with I was making my moves. It was too hard for me to think that I can compare with a ballerina.

I saw my reflection in a mirror, a black mirror. But where did it come from, to my meadow? I felt myself still looking in two big open eyes. Eyes, softer and warmer than the summer. They were looking at me strangely but lovingly, confused…

I slowly became aware that I was now lying on the ground. Maybe for a normal person that kind of "lying'' could bring a bad cold. The thing that jumped on me was so huge, that I couldn't make any move even if I wanted to.

But the thing that was stopping me from protecting myself wasn't the panic neither the fear. The creature on me had taken the position to attack but he couldn't even wink. It was like I had confused it. Had I? It was making me sweat – the thing was really hot - which was an insult even for me. I had tried to look at its feelings and what was it thinking but something was distracting me. It was pushing my powers like a field that even Volturi couldn't go trough.

Suddenly everything was put in order. I could see the clear picture which my mother had described me, so I got startled. The eyes, the fur, the warmth and the courage … A werewolf. An enemy. He had the chance to kill me so fast, just for a second but what made him stop that he was still on me confused and kind of worried, careful...?

I couldn't get my gaze off of his neither he could. I had decided not to fight him. With that wicked, wild and beautiful creature. His brown and rust fur couldn't stop tickling me but I was too busy examining his feelings which I couldn't recognize in his mind but I could see in his eyes.

From both of his sites appeared two wolfs, than more of them until they had formed a pack of ten werewolves. When they had finished with the growing I could recognize the same confused look on their faces. All of them were frozen like statues. Only the muzzle of the black wolf was shivering. The worse thing was that I couldn't hear his thoughts too. Well not clearly. The werewolf who was smiling (I thought he was) knew from my smell that a half from me was just like them but at the same time I was an enemy that had to be destroyed. But that wasn't the reason that he had a smile on his face. I could sense only one word but it was something. He was shouting it so loudly in his thoughts that I could feel it sinking into my brain. Imprinted. I was imprinted. I couldn't understand what it meant. Well I didn't dispose a werewolf dictionary.

I had heard the noise coming from the threes. I knew who was coming - they either. All of them were brought together except the rust wolf, which was still hanging over me. He wasn't nervous; he didn't even try to move.

First appeared my aunt Alice, then - my parents. If a normal person was there he would've said that he couldn't see any difference between their speed. They were equivalent for a battle. But I couldn't see that intention on any of the attendants' expressions.

My mom stepped forward with such a refinement .

Hey, Jake! I can see that you've already met my daughter Renesme!-she heard his grow. But my father had translated for the rest , actually her and Alice.

But she is a……….. half of a vampire. And why I don't feel just a little hate? I want to help her, to make everything for her….-Edward stopped.-I just can't continue, it's too hard for me.

Jacob lifted his gaze from me. He went two steps back, in front of the pack.


End file.
